1. Field of the Invention
A method of manufacturing a compressor or fluid motor generally classified in Class 29, Subclass 156.4R.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,382 (J. A. Paul) discloses a piston and connecting rod construction in which the connecting rod is formed in two pieces with a threaded connection therebetween so as to permit adjustment between the crown of the piston and the center line of the bearing engaging the crankshaft. This patent fails to disclose the cast-in-place technique for either the piston to connecting rod joint or the connecting rod to swash plate joint (and it does not disclose a swash plate per se).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,795 (E. P. Larsh) also discloses a two piece connecting rod in which the portion of the rod which is connected to the piston comprises a tube which fits telescopically over a shank portion of the connecting rod bearing section. This disclosure is deficient for essentially the same reasons as the Paul patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,351 (W. Paulus) is one of the earliest disclosures of a cast-in-place technique for forming a ball and socket connection between two parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,535 (Gallagher) is directed to a method of forming a ball and socket connection between a connecting rod and a piston. The alleged novelty concerns the use of a selected pressure for the molten material introduced into the mold cavity during the die casting process.